


Wish I could help

by hauntedxmemoriies



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedxmemoriies/pseuds/hauntedxmemoriies
Summary: Set directly after Sal's trial, Neil is heart-broken and wants to help both his roommate and his boyfriend, but has to turn to someone for help





	Wish I could help

I couldn’t believe it. My roommates were gone. My boyfriend was in a hospital and Sal was locked away. I couldn’t move on from Todd. No matter what happened, he would be my boyfriend. I played with the ring on my left hand. A promise ring Todd and I had for one another, for whenever we could get married, even though we both knew it’d be years, maybe decades. I really wanted to spend my whole life with him. We were dating for 7 years. I loved him so much, I was lost without him. I wanted to hold him again. To hear his laugh and tell him everything was okay. I was lost without Sal too. Everytime Todd came over to my place he’d tell me something new he, Sal, and the others had done. I loved Sal, he was a good friend to Todd, and briefly a good friend to me. I wanted to hug them both. I watched Sal testify against himself, and every word made more and more sense to me. I understood why he did what he did, and why he and Todd tried to protect me from the stuff they did. The only chance I had of getting any source of comfort again would be either visiting Sal in prison, or visiting Todd.

When I first visited him, he could talk for once. He was responsive and he was clearly prepared for me to show up. We talked for a few minutes, but nothing good came of it. He’d complained about how much pain he was in the entire time. I held his hand the entire time, and he looked like it was a huge relief. His eyes were so bloodshot, and I couldn’t tell why, there were three possibilities. One, the demon, two, a lack of sleep, or from crying. Honestly, looking at him, it was more than likely it was all three. I missed his green eyes and the smile he’d give me in the morning. When he’d helped me with my algebra in high school over the phone. The late nights I’d spend, raising my parents’ phone bill just to hear him laugh. The memories sort of hurt me. I wanted to help him. 

I turned to the Phelps Ministry. It was the only Church in the area I knew about. I expected to be greeted by the older priest, Travis’s father, but found myself face to face with the man who’d called my boyfriend slurs, then turned around and came out to Sal. I’d listen to stories from Sal in the mornings I didn’t have work. It wasn’t uncommon for guys like him to internalize their hatred and generalize it to everyone like them. 

The man smiles at me, his hands folded together. “Hello. Welcome to the Phelps Ministry. How can I help you?” He seemed so polite and sincere, I thought maybe he’d changed quite a bit. 

My mouth went dry. I had no idea how to ask. ‘Yeah, Hi, I’m Todd Morrison’s boyfriend and I was wondering if you did exorcisms.’ That doesn’t sound fucking crazy at all, Neil. This would be hard to ask, and I knew it for sure. 

“My name is Neil, I... was wondering if the church could do a favor for me?” I asked, extremely unsure of my words. I’m glad he doesn’t look at me as if I were crazy. He ushered me inside, and sat me down beside him. 

“Of course we can. What’s your favor, Neil?” He asked, a genuine smile on his face. There was no way this was the same Travis Phelps that Todd told me about. 

“I need you to help my partner.” I finally said. I could feel my hands shake as I continued to turn my ring while it rested on my finger. “He’s...”

I’m stopped by Travis’s finger pressed against my lips. “I know who you mean. But I require your help as well. I want to visit Sal Fisher.”


End file.
